Atomic
by FattySkeleton
Summary: A girl turned superbeing gets taken in by the Teen Titans who think she's an alien boy. She goes along with it to keep from being captured by the lab who wants to study her. But can she be a hero and fall in love while keeping up her disguise? Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, my head!" My skull was throbbing like I had downed a gallon of vodka the night before then picked a fight with a truck and lost.

"Anna! You're awake!" The high pitched happy voice nearly split my skull.

"Shut up . . ." I groaned trying to turn over, only to have my arms and legs not move. "Wha?" I yanked, and once again my arms and legs didn't move. I cracked open an eyelid glanced at my wrist. It was in a restraint that they use on mega humans. "The fuck?"

"Oh, Anna don't mind that just tell me how you feel!" I turned my head toward the voice and saw Mrs. Virginia, my director, behind a large glass window. There was a speaker on the wall that I guess I could hear her through. Something was important about this . . .

"Uh, well, my head feels like I used it to stop a semi and my body feels tingly, like I'm about to get that legs fell asleep-pins and needles thing. Umm, did I get hurt?" The last part was spoken in a question as I looked at the Director through the glass.

"Well, Honey, what do you remember?" Director asked as she leaned forward, almost touching her nose to the safety glass 'safety glass, something was important about that.'

I closed my eyes as I tried to relive the last moment that I remember, "I was cleaning the power lab on Friday night to make it last for the weekend, I remember walking by the open formula for a new battery fluid, the red one, and seeing a power cord hanging from the ceiling. I remember reaching over the tub to grab it and," I scrunched my face," there was a loud sound and I was startled I remember a weird tingle feeling and being suffocated . . ." I whipped my head toward the director, "Did I fall in?"

The smile that the Director gave me, made me relies how bad my situation was. The restraints, the glass wall, the fact that I was contaminated with some experimental chemicals; I was a lab rat now. I started to freak out immediately.

"D-director please let me go! I-I'm sure that there was no affect at all! I-I'm positive!" I pleaded with her.

The Director gave me a sweet doting smile as she shook her head, "Anna, I always knew that you were oblivious, but could you really miss the color of your own skin?"

I turned my head toward my arm, and low and behold my skin was red, lobster red, worst sun burn you will ever have red, and blood red. I looked back toward the Director but she had already turned toward the lab assistant with her and they were ignoring me. I slowly looked back at my arm and stared at it. It was really different.

The once pale flesh was now red, but it was also shiny like I was made out of plastic. I could no longer see my pores and my once blue blood veins were now lost in the skin of my arm. My hand no longer had any lines in it and oddly enough my fingernails were pink.

I looked down at my body, blushing a little to realize that I was in a hospital gown, I was surprised at once.

I was thin. I had never been thin before. I hadn't been overweight but I was never someone you would call thin. But now I was very thin, almost too thin. And my boobs! They were gone! I was now flat as a board, and I had the suspicion that my butt was gone too. I looked back toward the glass wall.

"Mrs. Director! Why am I so thin?" The Director looked up from her conversation with the assistant and spoke into a microphone. "Your body is using an extremely high amount of energy to just stay alive, and while that would not explain the amount of weight that you lost, your body seems to be changing all unneeded materials into a chemical state of energy, and that energy is spread out all over your body."

I froze suddenly, a horrible thought overcoming me, "W-what kind of 'unneeded' materials?"

The lab assistant came over with a piece of paper, the Director looked down at it and began to read off. "All body fat deposits, all oil deposits, all color pigments, sweat glands, hair materials, taste buds, among others."

My mind got hung up on only one of those, "Hair? I'm bald?"


	2. Chapter 2

I have been here too long.

Well, less the fact that I had been here to long and more of the fact that I had nothing to do. And I've had nothing to do for at least a week. And when I say nothing, I do mean nothing. I haven't eaten, walked, or talked. Hell, I haven't even been allowed to breathe too fast.

The scientists had learned that my body turns anything (but water) in it to pure chemical energy. So I hadn't had to use the bathroom or anything. In fact, sense my body no longer has wastes or sweats; I don't even need to drink water. The only ways I can get water out of my system is by breathing, spitting, or having my eyes dry out. So I don't need to drink a lot. But if I drink too much water then my body will make me pee to get rid of the weight.

But without eating my body has no way of getting energy, so I quickly begin to starve as my body breaks down anything it can for energy. The Director saved me from that death by literally plugging me in. she had a large metal pipe thing made and then pushed it into my mouth, gagging me, and had it plugged into the wall.

It's an odd experience, having electricity flowing through your mouth, and I can only compare it to holding a weak mouthwash in your mouth. It's all tingly but not unbearable.

I know that I would have stayed like that for the rest of my life if one thing hadn't happened. A power outage. After a moment of darkness the generator kicked in, but I knew that there was no way that thing could sustain me. I was going to need a power grid or I was going to starve.

The Director came to the same conclusion because soon the door to my little white prison opened. I was unplugged and wheeled out. My eyes flickered over the halls as I was brought out of the building I used to work at. I was so thankful for something different to just look at, I didn't care that it was just the inside of a delivery truck. I relished the hum of the wheels over concrete and I began to get drowse to the gentle bumps in the road. It was so soothing.

BAM!

My eyes flew open as my gurney whacked into the side of the wall. My eyes widened at the sound of screaming breaks and guns. I wanted to scream but not talking for a week had made my throat weak. I couldn't even gasp; my eyes and heart-beat were the only things that reacted to my fright.

I felt the truck collide with something, and I could hear some men outside of the truck yelling.

"Come on, open it!"

They were banging on the truck's door and I started to shiver from fright as it was bashed open and in popped a guy's head.

"What the hell? It's some sort of alien!"

"What?" another guy's head popped in and he walked over to where I was pushed to the wall. "Well, fuck. What are we going to do with it?"

The first guy came to stand next to him, "Well, we could sell it; it doesn't seem dangerous if it's being restrained so easy."

The second guy tilted his head, "I guess we could . . . Wait, I got it! We can whore it out, lots of people got the whole alien fetish and we could make a lot of money from that!"

As they talked I got more and more frightened, they were going to make me a prostitute! I was still a virgin! Oh, god! I was going to be raped!

At that thought, my body did something weird. It felt like there was some pressure underneath my skin, it felt like my skin was too tight, and I sort of . . . pushed it out? It felt like I was pushing, and when I pushed there was a HUGE boom sound and I saw a red flash and everything around me was forced backwards. The restraints on me broke, the men made a dent on the metal truck and the truck itself was dented outward.

I fell into the mess that had been my gurney lay there panting. 'What the HELL did I just do?'

I got up on weak, shaky legs and stumbled out of the truck. I fell to the concrete and saw that I was in the middle of some street in the middle of the day. There were a lot of people running away from the crashed truck. I tried to call for help, but my weak throat couldn't make the sounds.

"Stop where you are!"

I looked to my left and saw the Teen Titans. They were standing threateningly, with all of their weapons or powers showing or glowing. I tried to raise my hands to show them that I wasn't armed but I only got them partially up before Robin yelled. "Don't move!"

I froze and waited for them to approach me, but I heard a shuffling from behind me. I turned my head a little and saw that one of those men was trying to raise a gun. I instinctively threw myself to the side and with a loud yell from the Teen Titans they rushed me.

I gasped and started to run, I know that it was best to just wait for them to get me but I was afraid, and tired, so I wasn't thinking too clearly then.

I gasped for breath that I didn't need as I ran as fast as my near energy-less body could take me. I was actually in pain as I forced one foot after the other. All I could think was that I was not going back to that boring little white room. No one was going to make me. I'd kill myself first.

A trail of green lights tore up the concrete in front of me and hit an electrical wire. The wire fell in front of me and jumped around spreading blue sparks. A life time of fear made me stop running and back away from the wiggling wire.

"Come quietly and we won't have to use force!" Robin yelled at me as he slowly began to approach me with his staff brandished at me. I took a step back as Cyborg powered up his cannon and a green lion prowled toward me, the two floating girls slowly came toward me and I began to get more and more panicky.

I was too weak to keep running and I didn't want to be captured like this, I would be restrained and starved to death. I looked back toward the withering wire behind me and decided. This will either save me or kill me, but either way I won't be held captive.

I took one step back, and then another. I finally resolved myself and turned around and ran straight at the wire. I heard the boys yell NO and at least Starfire screamed when I grabbed the wire. And then I was aware of nothing except what was happening to my body.

If my throat had been able to, I know that I would have screamed. I felt all of the water still in my system steam out of my mouth, nose and eyes. All of my muscles clinched and I fell to the ground bowing my spine. I wasn't in pain surprisingly enough, but I couldn't let go of the wire. I was either going to drain the city of power or I was going to turn into a dry husk as all of the water in my body left me.

But I didn't need to worry, in a matter of seconds the wire was cut by Starfire and Cyborg began to check my vitals. My muscles contracted and I couldn't move yet. My body was trying to metabolize all of the electricity that had entered my system so I wasn't strong yet. I was content to just sit there while all of the superheroes freaked out over my health.

"Is he alive?" The voice I recognized as BeastBoy said.

"I think so. I don't know what he is, so for all I know a pulse could be a bad thing." Cyborg said.

"Starfire, do you know what he is?" Robin said.

"No friend Robin. I do not know the origin of this creature. Perhaps you would know Friend Raven?" Starefire said.

"No. I don't know of any dimension that this person would come from."Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Hey guys? He's coming to." Cyborg said.

I forced my eyes open and the first thing I saw was the glowing red eye that Cyborg had. I smiled tiredly at him before forcing a few words out of my mouth.

"Please . . . don't restrain me. . ." and after I said that, I fell asleep.


End file.
